


Sunrise

by iridescentmist



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alcohol, Angsty ish, Bisexual Edward Cullen, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Misogyny, Multi, Not by any of the main 3 by that other guy in Twilight nobody likes, Pansexual Jacob Black, Polyamory, Questioning Bella Swan, Slight sexual assault, Trans Bella, Trans Jacob, Transmisogyny, big sad, polyam rep WOO HOO, slowish burn, writer is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmist/pseuds/iridescentmist
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks to get away from her transphobic classmates. As much as she hates to say so, her mother needs some time to adjust. At a high school party, Bella meets Julia Black, a childhood friend. Their friendly relationship quickly develops into something more. However, it's clear her childhood-best-friend-turned-girlfriend is hiding something. Bella later becomes attracted to a mysterious boy in her class though she's already dating Julie. Emotions clash, people fight, and several dark secrets are unearthed. In a small town like Forks, nothing stays hidden for long.





	1. Forks

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some mild sex in this. Beware. The underage bit will likely just be some groping, maybe a handjob or something else light. There will be no explicit sex either at all or until everyone's over eighteen.

     Bella breathed in the misty air. She had moved in with Charlie to get away from her mother for a while. Renee had been mostly positive about her only child transitioning. But when Bella began to look more feminine, she said she needed some time to adjust. Renee still called her on the phone often, and emailed her. Even then, Bella missed her mom.

     “Hi Dad.” Bella grinned.

     “Bella! Good to see you, kid.” Charlie hugged her. “Your room’s upstairs, past the bathroom on the left. I would have redecorated, but I figured you’d want to do that yourself.”

     “I do. Thanks Charlie.” Bella nodded. She went upstairs to her room, still decorated like a boy’s from when she had stayed the summer last year. That was okay. She could fix it.

     Charlie had agreed to take her to Walmart for paint. Bella was thinking of painting her room a pastel green, maybe doing a lavender ‘feature wall’ if Charlie would allow it. Pink, while very feminine, was not a color Bella liked. Bella didn’t think there was such thing as a feminine or masculine color, but she knew other people thought there were and she liked pastels anyway.

     School was set to start in a week, which meant Bella had that much time to repaint her room, buy sheets and curtains or whatever, and anything else she needed to do. Bella pushed her bed into the middle of the room and set to work. Painting was therapeutic, made her forget about everything she didn’t want to think about. Charlie knocked on her door to tell her it was dinner time.

     “Looks good in here, kiddo.” He said, nodding his head in approval.

     “Thanks.” Bella agreed. “I figured I’d do three walls lavender and one mint green.” Charlie pretended to understand what shades of purple and green that meant.

     “I made grilled cheese. Come on.”

     By the time school started, Bella had fully painted her room. It looked pretty damn good, if she said so herself. She woke up earlier than usual for the first day of school and painstakingly selected her outfit. Fitting in was a bitch, and even though she could mostly pass now, she still got a few odd looks from time to time. She didn’t want to think about any of the memories from her old school. She promised herself it would be different this year.

     She finally decided on a baby blue sweater and black jeans. Turning to check the time, she realized she would be late if she didn’t hurry up. She spread some peanut butter on a slice of toast and ran outside. Charlie had gifted her a truck he bought from Billy Black, an old family friend. Bella had a few good memories of Jules, Billy’s youngest daughter. The last time Bella saw Jules, she was ten and Jules was eight. Maybe she’d see her again.


	2. Biology Dick and the Party of Doom

Biology was Bella’s least favorite subject. Too much blood and bodily functions. One of the worst things about Biology was the guy that sat next to her. He rarely talked, which was kind of creepy for a guy like him. He also wasn’t too bad to look at, even though he was scarily pale. Something about his eyes.

     “Ms. Swan!” Mr. Thomas shouted.

     “Huh?” Bella snapped out of her head. The rest of the class giggled. Even the boy next to her smirked, which, on him was the equivalent of the shit eating grin normal people have when they crack the worst pun in existence. Fucker. He never paid attention either.

     “I said, what is the function of the appendix.”

     “Oh uh… It can help you digest a little better sometimes?” Mr. Thomas sighed. “Please pay attention. I don’t teach for free.”

     Bella was invited to sit at the ‘cool’ table that day. She accepted, mainly because having friends or a ‘crew’ was important. She didn’t care whether her friends were popular or not. She had been at the bottom of the food chain, and could empathize. Some of the girls at the table were really nice. Jessica was nice, Angela was polite, Mike was… Mike. Jessica asked where she was from, Angela asked why she moved here (A question she did not answer truthfully) and that was about it.

     On Wednesday at lunch, Angela and Jessica were giggling to each other about some party they were going to on Friday.

     “You should totally come, Bella!” Jessica exclaimed.

     “It’d be super fun!” Angela added.

     “I don’t know…” Bella shifted uneasily in her seat.

     “Come on! It would be so fun!” Angela wheedled her.

     “Fine, I’ll go. Just stop looking at me like that.” Bella wanted to smack herself. Why did she agree to a party? Parties meant revealing clothing, which meant passing was infinitely more difficult. She tried to calm down. She had hips, small-side-of-B-cup breasts. Honestly, some cis girls her age had it worse. Plus, if anyone gave her shit, she could deal with it. Bella was very familiar with transphobia. She took a deep breath, pushing all doubts from her mind. She would go, she would pass, she would have fun without anxiety ruining it.


	3. *visibly sweating* Oh yeah I totally have a brother... That's a thing

The morning of the party, Angela and Jessica dragged her shopping. She made sure to wear the tightest spandex she owned, just in case. She watched the other two girls try on skimpy outfit after skimpy outfit, before they insisted she had to try something on.

     “Come on, Bella! You have to!” Jessica wheedled her.

     “Okay, okay.” Bella finally gave in. She picked a light blue crop top, black miniskirt, and leggings. After changing, she twirled around for Jessica and Angela. Jessica wolf whistled, Angela clapped.

     “Lookin good, Bella!”

     “That’s a great color on you.” Bella flushed pink, and thanked them. This was the outfit, for sure.

     Later that night, Bella, Jessica, and Angela all piled into Bella’s truck. Charlie thought they were staying over at Jessica’s to study, while in reality Jessica’s mom was working. It was foolproof.

     “I’m so excited for the party!” Angela gushed.

     “I know, it’s going to be great. Hey Bella, can we stop? I told Mike we’d pick him up.”

     Bella groaned. “Really Jess?”

     “Why not? He’s a nice guy.” Jessica shrugged.

     “Emphasis on nice guy. He’s sweet, but…” Bella trailed off.

     “I’m not saying you have to hook up with him, but I already told him we’d pick him up. Cmon, please?” Jessica flashed her infamous puppy eyes.

      Bella rolled her eyes. “Fine, but if he pulls anything, you owe me a million bucks.”

      “Deal.”

     They picked Mike up and drove to the party. It wasn’t too loud (Really freakin loud, but not as loud as some other parties she’d been to), and there was food. She was happy.

     Bella felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, hoping it wouldn’t be some creepy dude. Quite the opposite. It was a girl.

     “Hi, sorry, you just look really familiar and I was wondering if I know you?” She said. “What’s your name?”

     “I’m Bella Swan.”

     “Oh! I used to know a Beau Swan, maybe you two are related?” The girl tilted her head.

     “Wait- Jules Black?” Bella’s eyes widened in shock.

     “The one and only.” Jules grinned.

     “So is Beau your brother or something?” Jules asked. Bella cringed. What should she do? Lie and say ‘yeah, we’re siblings’ or tell the truth? She couldn’t tell the truth. She didn’t want the same situation as Phoenix.

     “Yeah, we’re twins actually.” Bella blurted. ‘What the fuck, Bella?” She thought to herself.

     “He never mentioned you.” Jules’s eyes narrowed.

     “He was mad at me for not coming with him to Forks. Didn’t send me a letter almost the whole time he was here.”  She lied.

      Jules still looked suspicious, but lightened up a bit. “How is Beau now?”  Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

     “He’s in Miami with mom, doing some accelerated high school program. He would have come here with me if it wasn’t for that.” Bella patted herself on the back for being such a fluent liar.

     “Tell him I say hi, then.”

     Bella’s heart pounded. “I will.”

     Jules’s phone started ringing. “Shit. My dad.” She cussed. “Listen, I have to go, but I wanna see you again sometime.”

    “O-okay.” Bella stammered.

     Jules waved, and then booked it to get outside and away from the loud music.

    Bella didn’t really want to stay at the party after that, meeting Jules gave her something both to worry about and look forward to. Until she heard squealing. Then her interest was piqued.

    She dodged a few teenage girls, and found the reason for the noise. Mother. Fucking. Biology Dick. She understood. He was hot as hell, but quiet and kind of weird. Bella was 70 percent sure he had a snail fetish. He caught Bella’s eye, and began walking towards her. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to him, it was that he was the Quiet, Brooding, Bad Boy with a TwistTM cliché out of a fucking YA novel.

     She ducked out of the house, and sat in her truck for a minute to try and get rid of the scent of alcohol on her clothes. She stuck a stick of mint gum into her mouth, started her truck, and began driving home. She only had one can of beer (tasted like shit to be honest), three hours ago, she would be fine to drive. Probably.

     Halfway to her house, she realized she forgot about Jessica and Angela. If they were drunk drunk, there were going to be issues. Her head hurt from all the loud music. Whose idea was it to bass boost everything? She finally found the girls near the pizza. Angela was fine, she never really seemed to be the drinking type. Jessica, was, to put it nicely, drunk as fuck. 

     "I guess we should take her home."

     "Who's going to make sure she doesn't choke on vomit and die?"

     "I... I'll do it." Angela decided. "We basically forced you to come, you shouldn't have to keep up with Drunk Jessica until her mom gets home."

     "That's really nice of you, but I feel like I should do something." 

     "I'll do it, but you owe me one." 

     "Fair." They shook hands, and Bella went to go start the truck. 

     Mike had gotten into the passenger seat. His hair was mussed, there was a hickey on his neck, and he was obviously drunk.

     “Dude, how much did you drink?” Bella asked.

     “I only had one beer. I’m drunk barely even. I’m even barely drunk. I’m not.”

     “You’re drunk. I’m taking you home.”

     “Why don’t we have a little fun?” Mike reached out and put one hand on Bella’s thigh, the other on her breast.

     “What the fuck?!” Bella slapped his hands away.

     “Come on, I see the way you look at me.” He was reaching towards her again.

     "I look at you like I look at everyone! Stop it right now, or I'm telling your parents you snuck out." 

     "You won't." His hand was traveling higher. 

     "Stop." Bella grabbed his hand, and twisted his wrist. Mike's eyes watered. He shouted in pain.   

     "You're a fucking bitch! You know that, right?" 

     "You just tried to grope me!" 

     Mike didn't respond. 

     "We're at your house. I'm telling your mom everything." Bella hoisted Mike's arm around her shoulders, and half dragged half carried him to the door. 

     She rang the doorbell. Mrs. Newton came to the door in a long nightgown and bunny slippers. 

     "Who are you?" 

     "I'm a friend of Mike's. Your son," She paused to glare at Mike. "Was at a party. I found him super drunk, wandering around near the road." 

     "Oh, thank you dear. I'll have a talk with him in the morning." 

     "He also tried to put his hand up my skirt." 

     "Well, he was drunk. Not really in his right mind. And that is a very, very short skirt." 

     Bella saw red. She was this, this close from shouting at Mrs. Newton. Instead of cussing her out and insulting her parenting, she just said "I suppose you're right. Next time, I'll wear one that goes to my ankles and hope I don't get molested." Before Mrs. Newton could respond, she dropped Mike and speed walked back to her car. If Mike ever touched her again, she'd break his wrist instead of twisting it. 

     "People make bad decisions when they're drunk." She muttered. "But that's stuff like buying 5 plastic lawn flamingos you don't need, or calling your ex. Not groping someone." 


	4. Nothing Like Freezing Water In September

The party was the best part of her weekend, hands down. The second best was going fishing with Charlie.

     “Billy Black, his daughter, and Harry Clearwater are coming too. That okay?” Charlie asked her before going.

     “Jules?” Bella’s heart started racing.

     “Yeah. You two were friends back in the- Oh. Ah.” Charlie realized why Bella seemed nervous. “Do you still want to go?”

     “Yeah. We’ve actually seen each other around town sometimes.” Bella lied. They had seen each other once, and Bella had lied her way through the interaction. “Just… Don’t mention that I’m… If she asks how Beau is just give some vague answer. ‘He’s fine’ or something.”

     Charlie looked suspiciously at Bella. “What exactly did you tell her?”

     Bella bit her lip. “Okay, before you flip, I just want you to know, in her exact wording ‘I didn’t know Beau had a sister.’ Is what she said when I introduced myself.”

     “Bella. What did you say to her?” Charlie sternly asked.

     “I told her Beau was my twin brother.”  Bella admitted.

     Charlie sighed. “Why, Bella?”

     “I didn’t want to have Phoenix all over again.”

     Charlie thought for a moment. “Do you still want to go?”

     “Yeah.” Bella nodded. “I do.”

     Charlie scrunched his mouth in a straight line. “I guess just don’t lie anymore after this. Stick to the story, you should be fine.”

     Bella exhaled deeply. “Thank you.”  

     They got into Charlie’s police cruiser, and set off to First Beach.

     Bella still felt a little weird around Charlie. While they were already on the subject of problems her transition could cause, why not talk about it and achieve full closure?

     “Dad, while we’re talking about me and my thing…” Bella trailed off uncertainly. Charlie immediately stiffened. “You really don’t have a problem with it?”

     Charlie visibly relaxed. “I mean… It’s complicated. I sort of went through the five stages of grief for my son, but when I remembered you’d still be you, I was okay. I’m perfectly fine as long as you’re happy.” Charlie assured her. Bella felt slight tears spring to her eyes.

     “Thanks, Dad.”

     They arrived at First Beach, and Charlie set up his chair next to Billy.

     “The key to fishing,” He cast the line. “Is patience.” He said to Bella and Jules. Billy nodded, reeling his line in slightly. “The fish will not come if you won't wait for them.” Bella pretended to be interested. Fishing, while fun once you hooked something, was boring beforehand.

     Jules and Bella slowly distanced themselves from their fathers and Harry. They sat on the sand. Bella winced, knowing it would weave itself into her underpants somehow.

     They maintained awkward silence for at least five minutes, before Jules spoke.

     “So what do you do for fun?”  

     “Oh, I…” Bella froze. Come on, why couldn’t she think of _one_ thing she did in her free time? “I read a lot of murder mysteries. I draw, but my art isn’t great.”

     “I’d love to see it sometime.” Jules smiled sweetly. She was blushing, something very uncharacteristic for the Jules Bella knew.

      “What about you?” Bella asked in return.

     “Ah, well, I’ve been learning some guitar, and I spent an entire summer learning to skip stones.”

     “I refuse to believe that.” Bella said, playfully.

     “I’ll prove it. Come on.” Jules stood up, and walked with Bella to the edge of the water. Picking up a stone, she lowered her body and flung it forward. It skipped 10 times on the water’s surface.

     “Holy shit.” Bella whispered.

     Jules laughed, her earth colored eyes shining. “It’s not that hard. I’ll show you.” She found a decent skipping rock, and put it in Bella’s hand. “Okay. So, first you wanna lower your body. Knees down, held apart a little.” Bella tried to do as she was instructed.

     “Like that?”

     Jules beamed. “Perfect! Now,” Jules positioned herself behind Bella. Bella couldn't stop thinking about how close they were.

     Jules’s voice snapped her back to the present. “So, if you throw it like this, it’ll rotate more, which means it’ll skip more. Try it.” Jules stepped back, and Bella tried to throw the stone. It sunk immediately.

     Bella pouted. “That’s unfair.”

     “It’s an acquired skill. Try again.” Jules sat on the slightly rockier ground.

     Bella tried to twist her wrist as she threw the rock. It skipped once, then again. She turned to Jules, childlike glee appearing in her face. “I did it! I really did it!” Jules patted her on the back. “That’s pretty good for a first timer. Wanna try again?”

     They spent at least two hours skipping stones on the murky green water. Hanging out with Jules was effortless, unlike hanging out with Jessica and Angela. The tiny bit of doubt eating away at her confidence was nothing. Jules was a great girl, and maybe a friend?


	5. Stupid Fucking Straight Girls Who Look Like Lesbians and Flirt With You For Fun: by Fall Out Boy

Monday meant back to school, which meant Biology Dick. Bella wondered, since he had never done anything inherently dickish, if she should stop calling him Biology Dick. ‘It’s a brand at this point.’ She decided. ‘Plus, it’s hilarious.’

     Bella was beginning to love Forks. The often pearly-grey sky began to symbolize friendship and freedom instead of entrapment. She grew to enjoy the rain, perfect for staying inside and curling up with a murder mystery book. Sometimes, she’d see Jules around. Jules, Angela, and Jessica were a few of the reasons she loved Forks so much.

     The rain poured as she drove to school. The thunder was comforting, like nature’s heartbeat. She arrived, jumped out of the car, and ran into school.

     Long awaited, it was finally 6th period. The last one until she got to go home. Maybe she’d stop by the cute little bakery on Fir Street. As a reward. For what, she didn’t really know. She just felt like she deserved a treat.

     She sat down next to Biology Dick. He was mysterious as ever. He looked sadder than usual. Maybe she should talk to him. She waited until Mr. Thomas was chewing another student out for late homework to make her move.

     “Are you okay?” She asked him. His haunted golden eyes stared into her soul.

     “I’ll be all right.” He sighed. Bella felt uneasy talking to him, it was like her stomach was wrapped in lead.

     “I’m Bella Swan.”

     “Edward Cullen.” He nodded his head in a slight bow.

     She wanted to laugh. Biology Dick’s name fit him all too well.

     “It fits you.” She spoke as she turned back to her work. Edward laughed mirthlessly.

     “I suppose it does.”

      For a conversation with Biology Dick (A name which will not be used here again), that was sort of nice. Bella decided to definitely stop by that bakery. Maybe it would help ease her nerves.

     She stepped into the warm atmosphere of the bakery. It smelt good, like, ridiculously good. She stood over the glass counter, deciding what to get.

     “What can I get for you, gorgeous?” Asked an employee.

     Bella’s head shot up, the words ‘I need a minute to decide’ on the tip of her tongue. She recognized the employee. It was Jules!      “Jules?!” Bella exclaimed, hiding her embarrassment (and elatedness?) that Jules just called her gorgeous. ‘Don’t make a big deal out of it.’ She ordered herself.

     “That’s me.” Jules pointed to her nametag.

     Bella squinted. “Did you grow since the last time I saw you?”

     “Nah, you’re just tiny.”

     “I’m five eleven.”

     “I’m six one.”

      “Fair.”

     “So what’ll it be for the pretty lady?” Was Jules flirting with her or just joking?

    “Three chocolate chip cookies, please.” She decided to answer normally rather than flirt back.

     “Wise choice.” Jules said in a wise voice. She took three cookies out and put them into a paper sleeve before handing them to Bella. “Eat them hot, they’re better that way.”

     “I will.”

     “Oh, and before you go I have something else to give you.”

     “What?” Bella asked.

     “My number. We keep running into each other. I figure since your brother was so cool, you’re probably cool too. We could be stone skipping buddies.”

     Buddies. Right. The flirting must have been just for shits and giggles. “Yeah, why not.” Bella took the piece of paper, and set up a contact for Jules in her phone. “Bye, then.” She waved at Jules, who waved back.

     She knocked her head against the steering wheel of her truck. Jules was probably straight, just flirting with her for fun. I mean, what kind of friends don't flirt with each other for fun? Bella absolutely had to stop falling for straight girls. Just because a girl is tall, has the famed ‘short hair and muscles’ combination, and wears flannels all the time, that does not mean she’s gay. Stupid faulty gaydar.


	6. Is This a Date or Are You Still Straight: The Sequel

Bella considered coming out to Angela and Jessica. Not as a trans woman, as bi or pan or queer. She didn’t know the specifics yet. She needed someone to vent to about Jules. Someone that wasn’t her dad or mom.

     She invited Angela and Jessica to sleep over. She wasn’t going to come out. Not yet. She just wanted to hang out with her friends. Play dumb sleepover games. Etc.

     Nothing happened in biology, as Edward (AKA Biology Dick) was absent. She thought it was strange, especially as he hadn’t been sick all year. Whatever. Immunity can only stretch so far.

     Angela and Jessica rode to Bella’s house in her truck. She would drive them to school in the morning.

     They decided to play a middle school-esque edition of truth or dare. Talking about boys. Great.

     “Angela. Truth or dare.” Jessica asked.

     “Truth.”

     “Are you a virgin?”

     “No.” Angela shrugged. “Anyway, my turn to ask.”

     “What?! You can’t just leave it there! Tell us the details!”

      Angela shook her head. “That was the truth, so it’s my turn to ask. Bella, truth or dare?

     “Truth.”

     “Are you in love?”

     Bella froze. Was she in love with Jules? Or was she just infatuated. She sure felt like she was in love. A strong ‘maybe’ was technically not against the rules.

     “Maybe.”

     Angela groaned. “You can’t say maybe!”

     “Fine, yes, I’m in love.” Bella flopped backwards.

     “Ooooh, with who?” Angela crowed.

     “You wouldn’t specify, she doesn’t have to.” Jessica mock pouted.

     On Jessica’s next turn, Bella picked dare.

    “Okay, dare, ask your crush out.”

    “Truth.”

    “You already picked!” Jessica chastised.

    “F-fine.” Bella picked up her phone and selected Jules’s number. “I refuse to tell you who it is.” How was she going to word this?

     “We’ll help you.” Angela and Jessica sat across from Bella, being respectful of her boundaries.

      “Okay, so, this guy. He plays guitar and likes football. He can skip stones really well, and he’s got really cute brown eyes.” Bella filled them in. There were loads of guys like that. She never said ‘he’ was from Forks.

     “Ahhhh…. You rock?” Jessica suggested. Bella gave a thumbs down.      “Boy, you must be a beverage, cause you’re a cute-tea?” Angela tilted her eyebrows.

    “Better.” Bella critiqued.

     “Oh! I know!” Angela shouted. “Something about playing your heartstrings like a guitar.”

     “Just ask him.” Jessica offered.

     “Okay.” Bella agreed.

     Bella: Hey

     Jules: Sup Bells?

     Bella: I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee or something this weekend?    

    Jules: Typing…

    The typing bubble disappeared.

    Jules: Typing...

    Oh shit.

 


	7. Meddling Jessica and Setting Up a Date

Bella put her phone away. “Let’s do something else.” She suggested.

     They decided to sleep in the living room. If they were going to have a sleepover, they were going to do it the traditional way. Charlie warned them that they had school in the morning, so not to stay up too late.

     At 1:00 in the morning, one hour after they had all gone to sleep, Bella heard Jessica’s voice.

     “Bella, are you awake?” She whispered.           

     “Yes, what?”

     “I know you don’t actually like a boy.” Jessica revealed. Bella’s stomach dropped, her heart raced like a million stampeding buffaloes.

     “No, I definitely like him.”

     “I mean,” Jessica paused for emphasis. “You like a girl. And don’t try to deny it, because I know who.”

     “How would you know?”

     “Don’t get mad at me, but I may have peeked at your phone slightly while you were asking her out.” Jessica sheepishly admitted. “Angela doesn’t know.” She added.

     “Do you have a problem with that?” Bella wished she was dead.

     “Nah. You can do whatever you want.” Jessica patted Bella’s shoulder.

     “Then I choose to be pissed at you for looking at my phone.”

     “I’m sorry.”

     “It wasn’t that I didn’t want to reveal it, it was that I thought you guys might not like me.” Bella sat up and scratched the back of her neck.

     “I don’t know about Angela, but I support you 100 percent. Anyway, what did Jules say?”

     “Keep it down.” Bella urgently whispered.

     “Well? What did she say?”

     “I… Haven’t looked yet.” Bella reached for her phone. “I don’t know if I want to.”

     “If she rejects you, tell her you meant to get coffee as friends.” Jessica said, wisely.

     Bella nodded in thanks, and picked up her phone.

     1 text from Jules Black: “Yeah, let’s do it. How’s Saturday at 11?” Bella stared at her phone in shock, before replying ‘Sounds great!’. “She… She accepted. But that doesn’t mean it’s a date date, that could mean she wants to go get coffee as friends.”

     “Okay, Bella, I just need you to know that Julie Black is either a woman-leaning bisexual or a lesbian.”

     “Lesbians aren’t attracted to every girl they see, Jessica.”

     “Yes, but, you asked her out for coffee, she accepted, and she’s at least bi. That seems pretty crush-y to me.”

     Bella groaned. “Shut up.”

     Jessica grinned, but obliged by rolling over and going to sleep.

     Bella let herself drift off, anxiously awaiting Saturday and her date(?) with Jules.


	8. Saturday more like Satur-Gay

Bella anxiously awaited Saturday. She ended up telling Angela it was Jules that she liked. Angela admitted she was curious about that, since the two spent a lot of time together.

     “I support you, Bella. I think it’s great that you two are going to go out tomorrow.”

     “Thanks, Angela. I really appreciate it.” Angela hugged Bella, and they continued eating lunch.

     Bella was elated. Her two best friends supported her, and she was going out (as friends, probably) with a really cute girl.

     Before the date, Bella called Angela. She hated to admit it, but she felt much more comfortable talking about Jules with Angela. “Okay, what should I wear?” She asked.      “I think you should wear your grey leggings, black skirt, and the blue shirt with the mustache on it.”

     “Reasoning behind this?” Bella giggled at the outfit choice.

     “Mustache shirts are great conversation starters. It’ll make her think you have a sense of humor.”

     “Okay, shoes?”

     The final outfit was an off the shoulder sweater and low rise jeans. Angela let Bella borrow her ballet flats. Bella stood in front of the mirror, and took a picture to show Angela.

     Bella: What do you think?

     Angela:That looks great!

     Bella: I’m going to put a little mascara and maybe some lipstick on, and then I’m going to go.

     Angela: That’s like the icing on the cake. When Julie sees you, she’s going to die.

     Bella grinned, and put the makeup on. She arrived at the coffee shop five minutes early, and waited for Jules.

     “Bella!” Jules greeted her. “God, it seems like it’s been forever when I actually saw you Monday.”

     Jules hugged her, the touch lingering, dancing on the line between platonic and sexual. She was warm, and looked so damn handsome.

     “What do you think you’re going to order?” Bella asked.

     “Believe it or not, I’m not really into coffee. I like the sweeter stuff. I’ll probably get a frappe or something.”

      “You want something cold.” Bella stated.

     “Yes?”

     “It’s almost winter, in Washington. It’s raining.”

     “Yes…? And?”

     “It’s really cold outside! How do you stand it?”

     “Eh. I’m just not that sensitive to the cold.”

     “You with your warm ass body.” Bella chuckled, and they ordered.

     Jules was quiet that day, aside from their greeting. She sipped on her mocha frappe without talking to Bella.

     “Jules? Earth to Jules?” Bella tried to get the other girl’s attention.

     “Yeah? Sorry, I’ve just been thinking.”

     “About?” A hint of a smile was playing on Bella’s lips.

     “Nothing. How’s your coffee?” Jules focused her eyes on Bella.”

     “Hot. I haven’t really drank any yet.” She admitted.

     “Do you want a sip of mine?”

      Shit, there it was again. The infamous elephant stampede heartbeat.

     “S-sure. If you’re okay with it.”

     Jules laughed. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered. Here.” Jules handed her drink to Bella, who took a sip. Bella shuddered.

     “What do you think?” Jules asked, a little bit teasing.

     “That’s so cold! How can you drink that?” Her teeth chattered, so she took a sip of her steaming hot drink. Jules shrugged.

     “I guess I just don’t have super cold skin.”

     “I’m nor- I’m normal heat.” Bella sputtered.

     “Course you are.” Jules sipped her Antarctica-in-a-cup again.

     They kept drinking their coffee, laughing about stupid things. Bella’s heart was still racing. Likely because of the coffee, but also

     “Damn, I have to go.” Jules said, looking disappointed. “I had a great time, and I’d like to do this again.”

     “O-oh! Sure! I’ll text- I’ll text you.” Bella realized she was breathing heavy.

     Jules hugged her again, lingering. Again.

     Bella got home and squealed. Loudly. Call her stereotypical or unrealistic for going on one date(?) and falling head over heels in love, but this… Jules made her feel _happy_. She wanted to see Jules again, as soon as she possibly could.


	9. Wow, Jessica! That's Totally So Scientific and Not At All Offensive!

 Bella was actually looking forward to school on. Unfortunately, she felt guilty for neglecting her friendships, so she definitely wanted to do something with them this week. Not everything had to be about Jules even though she might be in the trial version of a relationship.

     She decided to invite Jessica and Angela over to study. She wanted to know that she still cared about them a lot.

     Bella thought that, since the girls had been so cool about her being bi, maybe she should come out to them as trans. If Jules ever figured it out and flipped, they would already know.

     “Angela, what’s a supplementary angle again?” Jessica asked, later that night.

     “It’s when the sum of both angles is 180 degrees.” Angela answered, scribbling something down.

     “Guys, I have something kind of important to tell you.” Bella held her breath.

     “What?” Angela asked.

     “I… I’m trans.”

    “As in transgender?” Jessica’s eyebrows shot up.

    Bella nodded.

    “Have you picked out a name yet?” Angela asked.

    “What?” Bella cocked her head to one side.

    “If you’re a dude. Have you picked your name?”

    “Oh. OH. No, I’m a trans woman.” Bella confirmed.

    “OH.” Angela laughed at her own silliness. “I support you, then. I won’t tell anyone.”

    Jessica had been oddly quiet.

    “So you’re actually a man?”

    “No. I’m a woman, but I didn’t always know that.”

    “But you don't have ovaries or anything.” Jessica argued.

    Bella’s stomach dropped.

    “Yeah, but what about women who don't have ovaries due to medical stuff like cancer?”

     Jessica was silent. “I just feel a little weird about you actually being a boy.”

     Bella could feel tears welling in her eyes. “I’m not a boy. I’m a girl. You wouldn’t have known if I hadn’t told you, so what’s the difference?”

     Jessica, again, was silent. “It’s going to take some getting used to, but I accept you.” She finally, slowly, said. .

     Bella sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

     Jessica ended up leaving early. Bella thought that was fine, because she had said it would take some getting used to. Angela seemed to want to talk, but waited until Jessica was gone.

     “Bella, I just want you to know that if you’re a girl, you’re a girl. We’re sisters, you and I.”

     Bella felt tears in her eyes again, this time from happiness. “I- Wow, I… I really appreciate that, Angela. Thanks.”


	10. I Love Me a Piping Hot Cup of Transphobia in the Morning

 

     School the next morning was bound to be interesting. Bella didn’t know whether she should sit at their normal table, or if Jessica would prefer her to sit somewhere else.

    “Bella. You can sit at the normal table. If she feels uncomfortable with your presence, she can go somewhere else.”

    “I know, I just don’t wanna make her uncomfortable.”

     “If she’s uncomfortable with you as a person, she can fuck off.” The swear was uncharacteristic coming from Angela, so Bella knew how strongly she meant it.

     “Okay.”

     Bella really had to pee. She ducked into the girls’ bathroom. Jessica and some other girl Bella didn’t recognize were in there.

     Jessica looked at Bella, doubt flickering in her eyes. “If you’re actually a boy, shouldn’t you be in the boys’ bathroom?”

     “I’m not a boy.” Bella’s heart started racing, her palms grew sweaty.

     Jessica cocked her head in confusion. “You told me you were.”

     The girl Jessica was standing with looked vaguely disgusted. “Jessica, are you high? She’s clearly a girl.”

     Jessica opened her mouth to contradict, then closed it. They left, leaving Bella to pee in peace. Her stomach was still turning. She didn’t know if sitting at her normal table would be best.

     By lunch time, Bella felt like throwing up from either nausea due to hunger or nerves. She wanted to sit with the rest of her friends, but Jessica would be there. She knew she had to stand her ground (was that right for the situation? Who cares.), so she sat at her normal seat.

     Mike’s eyebrows drew close, the corners of his mouth turning down.

     “What’s up, tranny?”

     Fuck. ‘Don’t show any signs of nervousness. Play it off as him being mixed up.’ She thought to herself.

     “What?” She asked, trying to seem genuinely confused. 

     “You know what I mean.”

     “I really don’t.” Bella shook her head.

     “Jessica told me. You can’t lie.”

     Everyone else at their table looked incredibly uncomfortable.

     “She must be confused.” Bella shrugged.

     Mike’s eyes narrowed. “She can’t be. She would never lie to me.”

     “She’s got to be. I’m a girl.”

     “Bella, you told me last night that you used to be a man.” Jessica interrupted.

     “No, I was there last night and Bella never said anything like that. I mean, look at her! Her boobs are bigger than yours! I guess you’re just jealous of Mike’s crush on her.” Angela said. She sipped her drink, eyebrows raised challengingly.

     Everybody at the table now looked shocked. Slight ‘ooh’ ing noises coming from several members. “Damn!” Said somebody. “That’s cold, Jessica.”

     Jessica looked enraged. “You told me last night that you’re a boy! You told me!” She insisted.

     “I didn’t.” Bella said, shortly. She picked up her reheated macaroni, and began eating it. She sent a silent ‘thank you’ with her eyes to Angela.

     “So you’re _really_ a girl? ” Mike asked.

     “Yeah.” Bella nodded. She felt triumphant that Jessica somewhat got what she deserved, but also betrayed. Why would she do something like that? Bella knew Jessica had the major hots for Mike, but betraying a friend for a boy is pretty fucked up. She knew then that Jessica shouldn’t be trusted. They’d stay polite towards each other, or, at least, Bella would stay polite to Jessica. But they could never be friends as they were before.


	11. Edward's Phone Number and Setting Up a Totally Platonic Date

     She wanted to see Jules. No. She needed to see Jules. It had been a while, and even though that was probably a platonic date, she needed to set things straight. Well, she needed to set things gay.

     Bella: Hey

     Jules: What’s up?

     Bella: I was wondering if we could go out sometime again. Maybe after school?

     Jules: Like a study date?

     Bella: Doesn’t have to be studying. We could get coffee again, or just hang out somewhere

     Jules: I liked hanging out with you at First Beach that one time. Would Friday after school work?

     Bella: Sure!

     The date(?) was set. She would be seeing Jules again.

     At school on Friday, Bella was ecstatic. She went over the plans with Angela at lunch, debating what to wear.

     “I mean, you’re going to be outside, and it’s almost winter.” Angela pointed out.

     Bella groaned. “It’s always winter in Forks.”

     “Not true.” Angela objected. “In the spring and fall, it is pleasantly cool. In the summer, it’s warm.”

     “It’s always jacket weather in Forks.” Bella amended. Angela seemed to accept this.

     “You have that one really cute sweater. The one with the…” Angela gestured with her hands. “The red pullover one with the stripes?”

     “You mean my Gryffindor sweater?”

     “Wear that with jeans.”

     “I’m not wearing my Nerd Sweater™ on a date. Even if the date is a platonic outing between friends.”

     “That’s redundant. Do you have another sweater?”

     “I’m not really a sweater person. I have a jacket.”

     “I like the nerdy sweater.” Angela pouted.

     “Too bad.” Bell laughed at Angela’s expression.

     Bella was not going to wear the nerdy ass Gryffindor sweater on a date because _hell no_

     Friday meant biology, which meant Edward. He never did anything weird or gross, he and Bella actually had a couple conversations. He just seemed dark and dramatic, extra. Also somewhat sad. She wanted to get to know him better.

     “Edward?” She asked as they tried to dissect a frog together. He grunted in acknowledgement.

     “I sort of… I’m having a little trouble in this class, and I was wondering if, since you always ace your tests…” Bella trailed off.

     “You want me to tutor you?” He asked, gold eyes signifying amusement. “You always get pretty good grades. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you wanted an excuse to talk to me.”

     Bella chuckled. “You seemed lonely.” Edward was somber again.

     “I don’t really have time to be around people. I believe you are a very good person, but I must decline.”

     “It takes less than 10 seconds to read a text.” Bella persisted.

     The ends of Edward’s mouth turned up into a sort of smile. “I suppose you're right.”

 


	12. Virgin Kisser and Borrowing Her Jacket

    One hour until she was going to see Jules. Charlie, of course, just had to ask where she was going.

     “I’m going to see Jules.” Bella admitted.

     “Okay. Cool.” Charlie said, turning to face Bella. “I have one question.”

     ‘Here we go.’ Bella thought.

     “Are you two…” He trailed off. Bella did not want to answer the question at all, but knew she couldn’t leave it and that Charlie would think they were together either way.

     “No idea. We go out sometimes, and she flirts with me, but I honestly think she’s straight.”

     Charlie scoffed. “What do you mean, ‘she’s straight’? She has short hair and owns a leather jacket.”

     “That doesn’t mean she’s gay, dad.” Bella groaned.

     “All I’m saying is that she’s probably into you. But I’ll leave it, since apparently it’s a crime to give advice now.” Charlie walked back into the kitchen. Bella sighed. He really thought he was helping, didn’t he.

      Bella got in her truck, chewing on a stick of bubblegum. Her stomach was turning, this time in a good way. She wanted to squeal, to shout, anything. Her eyes sparkled as she pulled out of the driveway.

     Arriving at First Beach, Bella stretched her back. She realized it wasn’t really cold enough to be wearing a jacket, so she left it in the truck. Jules waved her over.

     “Hi, Bella!” Jules hugged her in greeting. This one didn’t linger, or, well, not as much as the others did. They made idle conversation for a few minutes, before Bella began her plan.

     “I actually need to have a semi-serious talk with you about, well, us.”  Jules folded her arms protectively around her chest.

     “What?”

     “What… Are we?” Bella tried to look away from Jules.

     “What do you mean?”

     “Like… We go out together and always seem to have fun, but are we just friends?”

     “Do you want us to be just friends?” Jules stepped towards Bella, seeming like she was trying to bridge the gap between them.

     “I- well… I don’t. And I’m sorry.” Bella’s face flushed pink.

     “Then we aren’t.” Jules simply stated.

     “If you’re not just my friend, are we the romance version of fuck buddies or are we… Together?”

     Jules laughed. “What the hell is ‘the romance version of fuck buddies’?”

     “Like you go on dates but you don’t have labels. If you want us to be Date Buddies, that’s okay.” Bella felt like Jules was going to pick the no strings attached option.

     “I’d like you to be my girlfriend. If you’re down.” Jules shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant and cool though it was obvious she was ecstatic.

     “I’d love that.” Bella smiled, and hugged her girlfriend. Whoa. That was new. She could actually call Jules her girlfriend now! Holy shit!

     “Walk with me.” Jules requested. Bella obliged. They talked, and laughed, and everything was okay. Bella felt Jules’s fingers brush her hand. They made eye contact, neither daring to close the gap first.

     Bella slowly, tentatively, wrapped her hand around the other girl’s. They continued conversation as normal.

     At one point, they reached the area where they skipped stones that one time.

     Jules threw a stone at the water, and it skipped 10 times. Exactly the same as the first time.

     “Didn’t I teach you how to do it? Try it.” Jules wiggled her eyebrows, playfully challenging Bella. Bella picked a stone up, and threw it at the water. 5 skips. Better than last time, but nowhere near Jules’s prowess at stones.

     Jules whistled. “That’s, like, twice as much as last time. Nice job.”

     Why did Bella still blush like a little 6th grader every time Jules complimented her? It wasn’t fair.

     “It’s getting dark. I don’t have to be home until 11, but if you have to go I understand.”

     “Psh. My dad won’t care. He knows where I am and that I’m a good kid.” Bella assured.

     “If you’re sure.”

     As it got darker, Bella began to remember why she brought a jacket. “It’s cold as fuck.” She groaned.

     Jules thought for a second. “Take my jacket. I don’t need it, I have supremely warm blood.”

     “No, it’s your jacket.” Bella turned away from Jules.

     “I will not be cold if I take it off. In fact,” Jules took the jacket off and tied it around her waist. “If you don’t use it, nobody will.”

     Begrudgingly, Bella accepted the jacket. It was warm, and slightly big on her.

     Jules poked her cheek. “You look adorable.”

     Bella very slightly shoved Jules, who shoved back. The ‘fight’ ended with both girls on the sand, Bella on her back, Jules on her hands and knees over Bella.

     “You thought you’d get away with it, huh?” Jules teased. Bella couldn’t really process it.  She was too busy admiring Jules’s lips, the way they moved as she spoke.

     ‘I want her to kiss me.’ Bella thought.

     “You want me to what?” Jules leaned closer. Apparently she said that out loud.

     “I want you to kiss me.” Bella boldly admitted. Surprise crossed Jules’s face, before she leaned down even further. Jules pressed their lips together, sweetly, gently, just as Bella cupped her face. They pulled apart. Their eyes met, silently asking the other for permission to continue. Each nodded slightly, before they resumed. This time, there was no sweetness or gentleness. Bella sat up slightly, as Jules leaned back. The kiss was hot, feverish, and just a little bit needy. The only reason they stopped was to breathe.

     Jules exhaled forcefully. “That was… Wow.”

     “Good or bad?” Bella asked, slightly anxious.

     “Amazing.”

     “I’d say the same, if I wasn’t covered in sand.”

     Jules winced. “Sorry about that.”

     Bella laughed. “I’m kidding. It was perfect.” She paused before continuing. “I don’t want to seem cliché, but… That was actually my first kiss.”

     Jules’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

     “So I could seem like the inexperienced one?” The corners of Bella’s mouth turned up in amusement.

     “So I could have done even better!” Jules sat up, abruptly.

     “Mmm, no. That’s impossible.” Bella shook her head.

     “I can’t tell you just how wrong you are, babe.” Bella shivered at the pet name.

     “Then don’t tell me. Show me.”

     Everything was fine. They were kissing, touching a little bit. It was great. Jules put her hand on the place on Bella's thigh, the exact place that Mike did, and then she froze. 

     Jules pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry. Was that too much?"

     "A little. It wasn't you, it's just... I know this guy. He got drunk, maybe kind of groped me a little. It just reminded me of that." 

     "Shit, I'm sorry."

     "It wasn't your fault."

     "Did you tell your dad?"

     "Nah. It's not that important."

     "You should really tell your dad. If he gets away with it," Jules stood up and helped Bella up. "He might start thinking it's okay."

     “I don’t want him to know. I don’t want him to be ashamed, or think I’m a slut, or-”

     “He won’t think you’re a slut or be ashamed. I swear. I know Charlie Swan.”

     Bella thought for a moment. “Okay. I’ll tell him.”


	13. Charlie Doesn't Enforce Curfew, What A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Completely forgetting about this work and abandoning it for half a year? It's more likely than you think.

     They talked on the sand for a few more minutes, until Jules checked her watch.

     “Shit! I’ve gotta run!” She got up to go, before Bella caught her arm.

     “I can take you.” Bella volunteered.

     "Really? I don’t wanna make things weird."

     “It’s not weird. You’re my girlfriend.”

     Jules laughed. “You’re right. If it’s really no trouble…” She trailed off.

     "You’re my girlfriend. It’s no problem.” Bella repeated.

     “Okay then.”

     Jules reluctantly sat in the passenger seat of Bella’s truck. “I just don’t wanna get sand everywhere.”

     “You won’t. You didn’t even touch the sand.”

     “Yeah, but…”

     “I’m going to get sand everywhere. There’s sand all over my ass.”

     Jules giggled at that. “Do you know where to go?”

     They arrived at Jules’s house. Bella, being the gentlewoman she was, walked Jules to the door.

      “That was a great date. I appreciate you driving me here, babe.”

     “No problem.” Bella assured her..

     “May I kiss you goodnight?” Jules asked. She looked shy.It was adorable.

     “Of course.” They kissed. Bella waved goodbye, and ran to her truck.

     Bella got home, unfortunately, 10 minutes after curfew. Charlie was sitting in the living room, his ‘take no shit’ face on.

     “Mind telling me why you’re late?” Charlie grumbled.

     “I was with Jules. I wanted to drive her home so she didn’t have to walk.”

     “Still, that’s unacceptable.” Charlie didn’t look like he meant it. “Okay, I can’t really fault you for driving your pal home.”

     “My girlfriend.” Bella corrected him. Charlie’s eyes widened with shock, before an ‘I fucking knew it’ expression spread over his face.

     “So she is a lesbian.”

     “She could be bi.”

     “She’s lesbian enough to like you, right?” Charlie asked. Bella debated whether to give up or tell him the ‘correct’ answer.

     “Sure.” She gave up. “Anyway, I’m going to bed.”

     “Night.” Charlie grunted.

     Bella brushed her teeth and tucked herself into bed, feeling guilty for not telling Charlie about the assault.


	14. Nostalgia, College Talk, and Emo Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear not to go 5 months without updating again. I have the next 3 chapters planned out, though who the hell knows when I'll write and post them lmao. Anyway, enjoy.

Bella spent the weekend in her bedroom, mostly. She had Angela over once, to do normal teenager stuff. They did a few things that made them feel better about getting older, like playing ‘the floor is lava’ and ‘keep the balloon off the floor’ at the same time. It was hard, and neither lasted more than a few rounds.

     “Angela?” Bella asked.

     “Hmm?”

     “Do you think we’re gonna stay friends after graduation?”

     “Depends on where we go to college, I guess. I want to so bad, but college is busy. After we graduate college, we’ve gotta go somewhere together. Road trip or something. Nobody else, just us.”

     “Promise me?” Bella asked, childish as she felt.

     “I pinky promise.” Angela solemnly stuck out her pinky. Bella stuck out hers too, and they shook. After the seriousness of the moment had passed, they both giggled.

     “I haven’t done that since I was in 5th grade.” Bella sighed wistfully, thinking of her younger days when nothing was as complicated.

     Angela picked up her phone. “Shoot, I’ve got to go.” She groaned. “Bye.”

     Bella waved. “Bye.” Well. Now what.

     She decided to text Edward. Why not. He probably wasn’t doing anything, he never did.

     BELLA: good morning

     EDWARD: it’s 3 pm.

     BELLA: the laws of time are mine

     EDWARD: Ok.

     BELLA: Anyway.

     BELLA: I’m bored. Do you wanna do something

     EDWARD: It’s raining and half the things to do in Forks involve walking around and looking at trees

     BELLA: We could just drive around

     EDWARD: What is the point of driving around

     BELLA: If ‘half the things to do in Forks involve walking around and looking at trees’ why don’t we just drive?

     The ‘typing’ bubble disappeared and re-appeared 7 times, before

     EDWARD: fine.

     EDWARD: I am at the library..

     Bella picked him up. His coat was the same charcoal black color as the bags under his eyes, his eyes were wetter than usual. The red rim around them suggested he had been crying.  
     “What’s the matter, dude?”

     He chuckled mirthlessly. “It’s not something I want to trouble you with.”

     “Okay. While we’re driving around, do you want to get something from the bakery? They make really good cookies.”

     “Only if you want to.”

     “Then we’re going.”

     Driving in silence to the bakery, Bella realized something. She barely knew Edward, but she wanted to make him feel better. Even if they had gotten off to a rocky start, she hoped they could be friends.

     “We’re here. I can go in alone if you tell me what you want.”

     “I’ll go with you. You are not my slave. We’re ‘hanging out’ as I’ve heard is the current term. I’m sorry if I’m making this not groovy.”

     Didn’t people stop saying groovy a long time ago?

     “It’s no problem. Everybody gets sad sometimes.”

     They ordered their pastries. Bella got a brownie, Edward got a chocolate chip cookie.

     “This tastes better than any other food I’ve eaten.”

     “I know, right?”

     “This helps a lot.”

     Bella clapped his shoulder. “Glad to hear it.”

     Edward smiled. It looked out of place because he was usually frowning or scowling.

     “Thanks, Bella. For hanging out with me.”

     “No problem, dude. Listen, you like depressing stuff, right?”

     “Yes.”

     Bella went on to describe an excellent crime-romance novel she was reading, while Edward nodded, intrigued. They agreed that Bella would loan it to Edward when she was done with it.

     “Do you need a ride home?”

     “No. My sister Alice is in the area and she can pick me up. Thank you for being so kind.”

     “No problem.” This guy was weird. Cute weird, but weird.

     “See you later, dude.”

     “You as well.”

     Bella hurried back to her truck, trying to avoid getting wet. Edward talked like he was in an Edgar Allen Poe story. He was probably into the whole goth/emo thing that was popular for reasons Bella didn’t understand. ‘Whatever makes him happy, I guess.’ She thought.


	15. Charlie is the Best Dad Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is sweet pea a good daughter nickname? My dad always called my sisters sug (like sugar) or froot loop. I have a headcanon that Charlie always wanted a daughter (not that it matters whether your child is a boy or a girl, you can do the same stuff with them) but the guy was born in 1964 so he probably thinks it matters. There is molestation talked about more in depth in this chapter. There is also a rape mention. If that's a trigger for you at all, don't read this chapter.

      Bella felt really guilty for not telling Charlie about what Mike did. There were different reasons why. Part of it was because she went to a party where there was alcohol and she’d probably be in big trouble. She didn’t like to admit the other part. The other part was that she was ashamed of it happening. Mike wasn’t that big of a guy. She could probably have taken him. She should have just left him at the party and let him find his own way home.

     Bella opened the living room door a crack.

     “Charlie?”  
     “Yes, sweet pea?” Charlie had taken to calling her sweet pea after she came out.

     “I have something to tell you. It’s kind of serious.”

     “We have condoms under the bathroom sink.”

     “Not that kind of serious.”

     “Ah. What is it?”

     “A while back,” Bella paused, unsure of whether to say it or not. Unsure of what to say. “I went to a party. There was alcohol.”

     “You’re a teenager, I get it. Have fun with friends, drink a little. No more than two beers, no drugs, no drunk driving, right?” 

     “Only one beer, no drugs, and I wasn’t drunk by the time I drove home. That’s not important. Something…” Bella swallowed. “Something happened.”

     Charlie’s face fell. “Okay, what?”

     “You know Mike Newton, right?” Bella asked.

     “Yeah. Did you two…” Charlie trailed off.

     “He got drunk. Assaulted me. Touched my breasts and tried somewhere else.”

     “Oh.”

     “I told his mom, but she didn’t care.” Bella’s eyes watered.

     “That’s Susan Newton for you. Her late husband apparently did the same to a couple girls. He was a teacher. I can’t legally do anything to Mike since this is his first offense and it wasn’t rape. I can, however, put the fear of god in him. Would that be okay?”

     “That would be great. Make sure he stays far, far away from me.”

     “One more question.” Charlie’s eyebrows knitted together. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

     “I thought you would be ashamed, or think I was a slut.” Bella wiped tears off her cheeks.

     “Sweet pea, I would never think of you as a slut. I’d never be ashamed of you, either.” Charlie hugged her, the physical contact uncharacteristic of him. That made Bella understand just how much he meant it.

     “Thanks, Charlie.”

     “If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here.” He reassured her.

     “You’re the best dad in the world.”

     Charlie chuckled. “I know.”


	16. Hoes Before Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt think of a lesbian version of friends before men. Or maybe this is foreshadowing Julie's transition. You'll never know, and I won't either.

Bella felt weird about going to school after her dad informed her he had scared the shit out of Mike. He never apologized for molesting her, he probably forgot about it. Wondered if he’d say something to her about it.

     Angela and the rest of the usual gang sat at their normal table. No sign of Mike.

     “Where’s Mike?” Eric Yorkie, the leader of photography club, asked.

     “I know he’s here.” Some girl with dyed black hair and pink highlights responded.

     “I guess he had something else to do.”

     Angela looked at Bella, who had been interestingly quiet and fidgety. She sent her a look that said ‘We’re going to talk about this.’

     “Bella, I’ve gotta pee. Come with me?” Angela asked.

     Bella got up without saying a word. Once they were safely in the bathroom, Angela hurriedly checked for feet in the stalls. None.

     “What happened with Mike?”

     “Nothing.” Bella fibbed.

     “I’m only going to ask this one more time.” Angela flicked her silvery blonde braid over her shoulder. “What happened with Mike?”

     “Okay, so remember that party you made me go to?”

     “Vaguely.” Angela nodded.

     “So after I dropped you and Jessica,” Bella’s face contorted with disgust at her name. “Off at her house, I took Mike home.”

     “Okay.” Angela’s eyes narrowed with suspicion.

     “He touched me. My breasts and almost somewhere else.”

     Angela’s eyes went wide with shock. “He did what?”

     “He molested me, Angela.”

     “I know, it’s just… Mike never really seemed- Actually, that’s perfectly in character for him. Before you showed up he would catcall girls all the time.”

     “I fucking knew it.” Bella took a breath. “My dad told me he would just scare Mike since he can’t arrest him yet.”

     “That’s messed up.”

     “I know. It’s not a big deal or anything, I’m mostly over it now, I just don’t want you to think I attacked him or something.”

     “You’re not really the attacking type.” Angela pointed out.

     “True, but still.”

     Angela and Bella went back to eat lunch. They agreed to have a sleepover sometime soon. Bella realized how much she missed having close girl friends she could trust. Edward was great and all, but they weren’t really friends yet and he was a guy. Angela was perfect. She was glad they met.

     6 P.M on the dot the next day, Bella pulled into Angela’s driveway. Angela greeted her at the door, and brought Bella inside.

     “You’ll have to excuse the mess.” Angela kicked a basketball out of her way. “BENJAMIN!” She shouted. “IF YOU LEAVE THIS BASKETBALL OUT ONE MORE TIME I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

     “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

     “ _A_ brother? I have 4. Two older, two younger.”

     “How old are they?”

     “Ryan is the oldest, he’s 19. Ben is 18, Joey is 15, Evan is 13.”

     Bella whistled. “That’s a lot of brothers.”

     “Tell me about it.” Angela brought Bella up to her room, furthest down the hall on the left.

     One of Angela’s brothers, either Ryan or Ben, popped his head into the room.

     “Hey short stuff, what are you girls doing?”

     “Homework. Don’t call me short stuff. Go bother someone else.” Angela closed the door in his face. “Anyway,” She flicked her braid over her shoulder. “Let’s get our homework done fast so we can do fun stuff.”

     “That’s not like you. You love homework.”

     “The problem is that I don’t love it. When you’re the only girl out of four boys, you have to distinguish yourself. Ryan is the oldest. Ben is the sporty ladies man. Joey’s the pianist. Evan is the sweet, endearing baby brother. I don’t have anything. All I really have is my grades.”

     “Is being the only girl distinguishing?”  Bella asked.

     “Not really. Because I’m the only girl, I’m overlooked. My mom put me in voice lessons. Not because I liked singing, but because she didn’t want to let me do soccer like Ben. I was always stuck with watching the younger boys for my mom. Cleaning. Making dinner on the nights Dad was working and she had to take Ben to soccer practice, or Ryan to robotics club. I’m the third parent of this family. Or, I was. Until I got the genius factory idea of being the smart one. When you’re doing homework all the time, people bother you less. I’ll be a shoo-in for pretty much any college, but I wish I didn’t have to be.”

     “That’s rough.”

     “No kidding.” Angela sighed, and flopped down on her bed. “I want to leave home so bad. Maybe even leave Forks. I could move to Olympia. It’s less than three hours away. I could still see my family without being pressured to live the life they want me to. Married, pregnant, stay at home mom before 25.”

      “I could leave with you. We could be roommates.” Bella offered.

     “That would be amazing. Just us, we live in an apartment together. Maybe we date people, maybe we don’t. We just be us. That’s not realistic, but wouldn’t it be great?”

     Bella and Angela spent the rest of the night watching movies and thinking about the future. Angela wanted to be away from family, Bella just wanted to be with her best friend. Friends lasted longer than lovers. Obviously, she loved Jules, but how long does a high school romance really last?


	17. Is She Breaking Up With Me, or Actually Just Busy (Hit single)

Nothing important happened for a while. The rest was nice, Bella finally got around to reading that novel she bought before she came to Forks. She cleaned her room, Charlie taught her how to make her grandma Helen’s apple pie. She aced a biology test that Monday, normal school stuff.

     Bella needed to talk to her dad. He knew more about relationships than she did.

     “Charlie?”

     “Yes, sweet pea?”

     “I think Julie is ignoring me.”

     “Okay. What are you going to do to solve that?”

      “I was going to ask you for advice.”

      “I’m not too good at relationship advice, but I’ll do my best. Have you tried talking to her about it?”

     “I haven’t. Usually she’ll text me at least every other day, say hi or good morning or tell me something that happened to her that day.”

     “Talk to her.” Charlie suggested.

     “But what if she doesn’t want to talk to me?” Bella despaired.

     “Then you work from there.”

     “Okay. Thanks for the advice.”

     “No problem, kiddo.” Charlie went back to his woodworking, Bella went back inside.

     She picked her phone up off the counter and opened her phone. She sent Jules a text that said ‘call me’. She put her phone down so she wouldn’t check it every 4 seconds, and went to go water her house plants.

     While she was watering her anthurium, she heard her phone ring.

     “Hello?”

     “Hey, Bella. It’s Jules.”

     “I figured. There’s something semi awkward I have to talk about with you.”

     “Hold on.” Bella heard the sound of a door shutting over the phone. “Okay, shoot.”

     “Have you been ignoring me?” Bella asked.

     “What? No.”

     “I didn’t think you were, I just was wondering.”

    “No, yeah, no. I’m not ignoring you. I got kind of busy with Dad there for a while.”

     “Of course. I’m sorry.” Bella moved to water her peace lily.

     “Eh, don’t be. I’d be the same way. Was that all you wanted to talk about?”

     “Yeah.” Bella had to forcibly bite her lip to stop from apologizing again.

     “Okay. I’ve gotta run. Love ya.”

     “You too.” Bella hung up. Something seemed off about Jules. Like she was hiding something. Oh god, she wasn’t cheating, was she? Did she figure out Bella was trans? Did she want to break up? There were too many possibilities and not enough good ones. Bella wanted to yell, but she didn’t. She ended up asking Edward to hang out at the library for a while.

     They read different copies of the same book in silence, sometimes giving each other Looks™ about what was going on in the book. Edward was a speed reader too, though not as fast as Bella. The book took her mind off Jules, and gave her more time to get to know Edward. Bella wanted to learn more about Edward. She knew he was kind of emo, had a sister named Alice, and his father was a doctor. 

     “Edward?”

    “Mm?”

    “Do you have any other siblings?”

    “I have a brother named Emmet, and you’ve heard of my sister Alice. She's engaged now.”

     Neither Emmet nor Alice went to Forks High School. Bella learned that Emmet was a mechanic and Alice was studying to be an environmental researcher.

     “It would seem so, but she isn't. Alice and her fiance have been best friends for years.”

     “Are you the youngest?”

     Edward grimaced. “Unfortunately. Emmet is 24, Alice is 22, so I’m the baby at 17.”

     “I’m an only child, so I wish I had siblings. If I ever have kids, I want a ton.”

     “Siblings aren’t as great as they seem. I think if I ever had children, I would only have one or two.”

     Edward and Bella conversed about siblings and family, until it rolled around to parents, and eventually Edward asked The Question.

     “Why did you move to Forks?” Edward’s golden green eyes shimmered with curiosity.

     “My mom needed some time to process stuff.” Bella said. It was technically true.

     “What stuff?”

     “That’s a long story for another time.” Bella brushed off the question, and went back to the book. At 6 p.m., the library closed. Edward hugged Bella goodbye, and they went their separate ways.

     Bella wondered if Jules wanted to break up with her. She would ask Edward, but he seemed to be the depressed virgin type. Maybe she could ask Angela.


	18. I Swear I'm Not Dating This Person: The Anthem of People With Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAH SOo. this was semi rushed I hope yall like it. iM not having that great a time right now but i wanted to post this for you guys. I'm thinking of implementing a love story for Charlie. Should I do a 4th queer relationship or make him heterosexual? Anyway Carlisle gets pegged and thats the truth so whatever.

 Bella and Edward had to do a biology project together. Edward, surprisingly, called Bella and asked her if she wanted to come over to work on it. She had never been to Edward’s house, and never seen his family around. Plus, the faster she finished the project the sooner she could work on other things. Win win, am I right?

     She drove to the address Edward gave her. It was a really, really nice house, but Edward’s father was a doctor so of course it would be.

     “Bella!” Edward exclaimed as he opened the door for her. The emotion was uncharacteristic from him.

     “Hey! What’s up?” Bella hugged him.

     “What’s up… The sky is up.” Edward looked confused. It was kind of endearing.

     “No, that’s like the same as how are you.” Bella explained.

     Edward nodded. “What is up?”

     “Not much. You have a lovely home.” Bella cringed at herself for saying that.

     “Everybody certainly seems to think so. Let’s go inside, I can introduce you to my sister.”

     They went into the living room. Edward’s sister, Alice, was sitting on the lap of a goddess-like blonde while looking at wedding magazines.

     “Eddie! Who’s this?”

     “This is Bella Swan. We’re friends from school.”

     Alice put down her magazine and got up to greet Bella. Alice’s eyes twinkled as she hugged her. Physical contact with a stranger was not something Bella was used to, but from Alice it wasn’t so bad.

     “This is my fiancé, Rosalie Hale.” Rosalie nodded, and went back to what she was doing. “You’ll have to forgive her, she doesn’t like strangers that much.”

     “I don’t mind. I’m used to it.” Bella shrugged. People not liking her was a staple in Bella’s old life, why would it bother her now?”

     Edward was starting to look impatient as Alice bubbled about her wedding plans. Eventually, he said they really had to go work on their project and beckoned Bella to follow him.

     Edward brought Bella upstairs to his bedroom. They worked on the project for a few hours, talked idly about whatever they wanted. Bella learned Edward wanted to be a teacher when he was older. Edward learned that Bella wanted to be a geneticist.

     “Where do you think you’ll go to college?” Edward asked.

     “Wherever I can, probably.” Bella wanted to go to school either near Charlie, or far, far away from everyone she knew except Angela.

     “I kind of want to go to college out of state.” Edward admitted. “I love my family, but I want some time away from them. I just feel like I’m behind somehow.”

     “Like how?” Bella asked, scribbling down a set of measurements.

     “Well, Alice is getting married. Emmet is a successful mechanic. I don’t have anyone, or anything to really do with my life. I just have to graduate. My mom and dad say it doesn’t matter, but I think they’re lying.”

     Bella patted his arm. “I know the feeling. My mom is super chill about everything, right? She thinks it’s stupid for me to want to be a geneticist. That it’s really hard to get into school, that the job market for science is competitive. I don’t care. I know I can do it. I’m just going to do what’s right for me and not care about what other people say.”

     Edward nodded. “I wish I was as smart as you.”

     Bella punched his arm. “You’re smart, you’re just different.” She paused for a second. “I’m still smarter.”

     Edward giggled. “I knew all that nice stuff you said had the real Bella behind it.”

     “I’m nice.” Bella fake pouted.

     “You just don’t want to look like you care too much.”

     “Enough psychoanalyzing. Let’s do the project.”

     They worked until 4:45. “I should probably go home.” Bella said.

     “You could have dinner here so we can keep working.” Edward suggested.

     “I don’t want to be a bother.” Bella scratched the back of her neck.

     “You wouldn’t be. I’m sure my parents would love to have you.”

     “Really?”

     Edward nodded. “Really. They love guests.”

     “All right then. I’ll tell Charlie I’m eating here.”

     They walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. A woman was lounging on the bed. She had incredibly dark brown hair, and was wearing a big sweater.

     “Mom?” Edward asked. So that was Edward’s mom.

     “Yes?” His mom replied.

     “Can my friend Bella stay over for dinner so we can work on our project?”

     “Of course she can, if her parents don’t mind. Ask your dad if he needs help with anything.”

     Edward groaned. “Yes ma’am.”

     They traipsed back down the hall and downstairs.

     “Your mom is hot.” Bella said.

     “Shut up.”

     Bella laughed. “Come on, dude. Chill.”

      They arrived in the kitchen. Edward’s dad said dinner would be ready in 5 minutes or less, and asked Edward to set the table. Bella helped.

     “Thanks.”

     “Don’t mention it.”

     After everyone was sat down, Edward’s mom and dad introduced themselves to Bella. His dad’s name was Carlisle and his mom’s name was Esme. She had never heard of Carlisle being used as a first name. There were two men Bella hadn’t met yet, she assumed one of them was Edward’s brother.

     “So Edward,” Esme began as she ladled mashed potatoes onto her plate. “Are you and Bella just friends?”

     Edward’s face paled. “Yes, mother, same as the last four girls I’ve interacted with.”

     “C’mon, ma.” The larger of the two unknown men said. “Lay off him. He’s just a kid.”

     Edward sighed and gave Bella a look that said ‘Do you see the shit I have to put up with.’. Bella thought it was kind of funny.

     “Bella, what kind of project are you and Eddie doing?” Carlisle deftly changed the subject. Bella explained about the project, not too in depth, and focused mostly on eating. The smaller unknown man brought up something he was working on. He was a writer, apparently. Bella was just thankful for the silence. She and Edward finished quickly, then returned to their project. It was done well enough to get a good grade. Bella wondered who the other man was, and decided to ask Edward next time they hung out.


	19. Breakup (pt 1)

When Bella woke up on Saturday morning, she had a text from Jules.

     “I need to talk to you in person. Meet me at the lake at about 5 if you can.” Was all that it said.

    Bella sighed. Here comes the breakup. She wanted to ask someone for advice, but what would they say? Meet her, probably. She peeled herself away from her bed and got dressed. Charlie noticed she was feeling down.

     “Hey, sweetpea, what’s wrong?”

     “Nothing.” Bella grumbled.

     “Is this a Julie thing or something else?”

     “It’s a Julie thing. I’ve got it, though. It’s fine.”

     “All right. I’m here to talk if you want to.” Charlie told Bella there was banana bread on the counter for breakfast, and that he was going to go garden a little.

     Bella sprawled out on the couch. She needed to get her mind off of Jules for a little, so she called Angela. They talked, laughed, caught up with each other. It was a nice break from drama, Angela told Bella how things were at her house, her oldest brother finally moved out. Bella shared a few good things, not wanting to burden Angela with her girl problems. After a little while, Angela had to go. Leaving Bella alone with her thoughts. Perfect.

     She agonized about what Jules was going to say until she had to leave. Arriving at the lake, Jules spotted her before she spotted Jules. Jules waved her over, and they began walking down the rocky shore of the lake.

     They made small talk for a while. Stuff about family, how Bella was doing. Jules seemed on edge the whole time.

     “So you know I have to talk about something important, right?” Jules asked.

     Bella nodded.

     Jules took a deep breath. “We need to break up.”


	20. Angela Offers to Commit Murder, Gets Accepted at Yale, and is Gorgeous as Hell, No Homo (Breakup pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is black because who gives a shit. Diversity is good.

Shock rushed through Bella’s body. “Why?” She asked.

     “It’s nothing wrong with you. I just… I need to focus on me for a little while, and I don’t think that would be fair to you.”

     Bella’s brain felt numb as she nodded. “I understand.”

     “I’m sorry I brought you into this. I thought that because we were together, I could have fixed myself. I shouldn’t have thought that because it makes this so much harder.” Jules’s eyes watered. “Take care, Bella.” She said. Jules walked away, leaving Bella standing there, stunned. It took her a moment to move, to walk back to her truck and go home. She threw her head against the steering wheel, and cried. She was pissed, and melancholy, and still shocked. She decided the best option would be to be alone.

     Lucky for her, Charlie was out when she got back. Apparently, someone new had moved in and Charlie and some other neighborhood adults were going to greet them. There was a grilled cheese in the microwave for her. Bella took it, cut herself another slice of banana bread, and went to her room to cry a little bit, read, and eat. Tomorrow she would talk about the breakup, today she just wanted to exist.

     Bella woke up the next morning. She must have fallen asleep reading. Bella needed to talk to someone about the breakup. Not her dad. Charlie was great, but that wasn’t really his area of expertise. Edward was weird about this kind of thing, and had probably never been in a relationship before. So she called Angela, and asked if she wanted to hang out.

     Within 30 minutes, Angela was standing on Bella’s doorstep. Bella hugged her tightly, and beckoned her inside. The minute they were alone in Bella’s room, Bella started to cry.

     “Are you okay?” Angela asked.

     Bella sniffed. “Not really. Jules-” She wiped tears off her cheeks. “Jules broke up with me.”

     Angela’s eyebrows furrowed and her mouth set in a straight line. “I’ll beat the shit out of her.”

     Bella giggled despite herself. “It’s not her fault. I mean, it is, but… I get needing to take some time for yourself.” Angela still looked pissed.

     “Okay, but say the word and I’ve got a sledgehammer and grenades.”

     “Thank you, dude. That means a lot to me. I don’t want to vent too much, what’s been going on with you?”

     Angela bubbled about getting into Yale. “I mean, I got good grades and tons of extracurriculars, of course I did, but still. I’ve finally got my distinguishing thing. I don’t have to be the one in the family that has no accomplishments.” Bella grinned. That was great for her, but Bella couldn’t help but feel a little sad about it. Angela would be away from family, like she wanted, but also away from Bella. Why did everyone in Bella’s life leave her behind?

     Angela said something about a boyfriend, who would also be attending Yale. Of course she had a boyfriend, she was beautiful. Her dark skin shimmered in the sunlight, eyes lit up with mirth when she laughed. No homo, obviously. But why shouldn’t Angela get some? It was her right. Bella congratulated her, and they watched a movie.  

     Eventually, Angela had to go home. That left Bella alone again, but school was the next day and the teacher had been hinting at a test coming up. She could study to take her mind off of the breakup. She wouldn’t cry herself to sleep again. Bella was a strong girl, and she could get through this.


	21. *insert that pic of a chicken wearing a red formal dress*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Bella and Jules will meet again soon and something will happen between them ;) but they won't get back together until Jules can finally come clean about something. I am posting literally so many chapters, bro. At this rate I'll finish it before Christmas.

Edward turned out to be a good friend in those trying times. He would listen to Bella rant, and cry, and once he bought her a cupcake to make her feel better. Bella wondered if he had ever gone through a breakup. He seemed like a really big virgin. Not in a bad way, he just seemed inexperienced.

     He invited her over. They were going to make bread. Kneading dough was a great way to deal with tension.

     “So, Bella?” Edward asked as he slapped the dough down onto the countertop.

     “Yeah?”

     “My sister is getting married in February, right?”

     “Yeah?” Where was he going with this?

     “I’m allowed to bring a date. Emmet’s bringing his boyfriend,” So that’s who the other guy was. “And I would be the only one without a date. Would you want to go with me? Just as friends?”

     Of course. “Sure I would. When is it and how dressed up do I have to be?”

     Edward filled her in on the details. It would be February 4th, Saturday morning. Bella would have to buy a nicer dress. She liked shopping in small amounts, but anything over two hours was too much. She would take Edward and Angela with her for outside opinions. Bella already felt better about the breakup.

 

     The next weekend, they went dress shopping in the city. Charlie gave her a 150 dollar limit. Anything over that went into her own funds. She let Angela pick something out for her to try on. It was green, knee length, and long sleeved. Bella thought it was ugly, and Edward did too. The next one was yellow. Bella liked the sunny color, but the empire waistline was a big fucking no.

     “I’m pretty much done with this.” Bella groaned.

     “You should go ahead and get it done.” Angela pointed out. Edward agreed with her.

     “I will try on three more things. Then I’m leaving and getting a pretzel.”

     The first two weren’t ugly, they just weren’t right. Black was not a good color for a wedding, and Bella despised pink.

     “Bella, I found something you might like.” Edward said.

     Bella opened the changing room door a crack. “Hand it over.” She was so over dress shopping it was almost funny.

     The dress was really gorgeous, and within her price range. Thick straps, a smooth, tightly fitted bodice, and knee length tulle skirt. Honestly, it was adorable. She modeled it for Angela and Edward.

     “That’s a really, really pretty color on you!” Angela exclaimed.

     “I love the tulle. It gives the look a sort of regal effect. Like you’re the queen of a far off land.”

     Bella grinned. “I think this is the one.” She could re-use it for prom, probably. It would be worth the purchase. She bought it, and got a pretzel. It was a good afternoon. Bella still missed Jules. Less, but she missed holding hands with her. Talking on the phone. Kisses, kind of. Maybe she should just date someone else.


	22. Running Into Your Ex: A Survival Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Charlie, you're fucking gay.

Bella only wanted two things for Christmas. The first was a book series she loved and reread often. The second was a camera. She wanted one good picture of and with all her friends. Angela was going off to college next year, and Yale was a million years away from Forks. She wanted something to remind her of Angela, even if a picture couldn’t do justice to the real thing.

     She had everyone’s gifts planned out. For Edward, there was a paperback novel. Bella had spent a lot of money (okay, like 20 bucks) on Angela’s gift. You know those necklaces you can get that interlock and say shit like ‘BFF’? Those, but they had their names engraved into them. Made of stainless steel, so not a bad quality either. For Charlie it was a new trowel since his broke and a guide on dating in your 40s. Charlie obviously had the hots for the new neighbor, so why not give him some tips on how to not look like a total idiot in front of them?

     There was a Christmas party at Eric Yorkie’s house. Bella had only spoken to him once or twice, but he seemed really enthusiastic about inviting her. She really hoped he wouldn’t pull a Mike Newton.

     Angela, Edward, and pretty much everybody they went to school with was there. There was punch. It probably had alcohol in it, and Bella wanted to be sober enough to drive home.

     “Bella!” Eric exclaimed. Oh god.

     “Hey.”

     “So, what do you think of the party?”

     “It’s pretty good so far.” Bella forced herself to laugh

     “I’m glad you think so.” Eric then walked away. Huh. Maybe he was just really nice to everyone.

     Bella went to go get some food. There was cheese pizza, Bella’s favorite kind. When she reached to get a piece, someone else did, too. The word ‘sorry’ slipped out of Bella’s mouth until she saw who it was.

      Jules Fucking Black was at Eric’s Christmas party. Just her luck.

     “Oh, hey.” Bella said.

     “Sup.” They looked away from each other.

     Bella picked up another piece of pizza. Jules started to speak.

     “Listen, Bella, I’m sorry about how I ended it.”

     “’S fine. Not a big deal, you just weren’t ready for a relationship.” Bella shrugged, and took a bite of her pizza.

     “I’m glad we’re on the same page. Take care.” That was the exact same thing she said when she ended it. Goddamn you, Jules.

     Bella sat back with her friends. “So Jules is here.”

     Angela cringed. “Ouch.”

     “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”

     “Is it still bad?” Edward asked.

     “Yeah, honestly it is. I don’t know, dude. I thought I was over her. Seeing her in real life again kind of reawakened my feelings for her. I hate it.”

     Angela patted her on the back. “Life isn’t always how you want it to be, but you can always make it better. You should get back into the dating scene.”

     Bella shook her head. “I’m not ready for that. Not yet.”

     It was safe to say that Jules being at the party ruined it for Bella. She went home a full hour before it was supposed to end. Charlie made a remark about how she was home so early, Bella lied and said she was feeling sick. She went to her room, and screamed into her pillow until her throat hurt. ‘If I never run into her again,’ Bella thought. ‘It’ll still be too soon.’


	23. Merry Chrysler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst chapter so far c: but the next few are really good I swear.

On Christmas Day, Bella woke up excited. She hadn’t been this excited for Christmas since she was 13 and her mom had been hinting about a phone. She was going to be polite and wait for Charlie to wake up, until she found him in the living room sipping coffee.

     “Good morning, sweet pea.”

     “Why are you already awake? It’s 6: A.M.”

     “I know how you kids get on Christmas.” Bella felt the need to point out she hadn’t been that excited for Christmas in a good 4 years, but didn’t. Instead, she presented Charlie with his present.

     “Open it.” She insisted. Charlie was the kind of guy that spent too much time preserving the wrapping paper, so it took a good minute.

     “A trowel, nice, and… A dating guide. Am I allowed to ask why you’re giving me this?”

     Bella rolled her eyes. “Come on, Dad. It’s pretty clear you’re into the new neighbor. I haven’t even met him yet and I know. ‘Oh, Ezra says this, oh, Ezra says that.’. I bet if he told you gluing your mouth shut was good for you, you’d do it.” 

     “Just open your present, Bella.” Charlie groaned. Inside the box was the first book of the series she wanted, and a camera. Nice.

     “Thanks, Charlie. Can I go out today?”

     “Where would you go?”

     “I have to give Christmas presents to Edward and Angela.”

     “Nothing for Julie?”

     “About that. We kind of broke up.”

     “Are you okay with that?”

     “Yes. We’re cool. Can I go?”

     Charlie sighed. “Fine. But wait until 10, and be back before dinner.”

     Bella waited until 10. Then, she drove to Edward’s house to give him his present.

     “Bella, good to see you. I have a present for you.”

     “Great, so do I.”

     “Just let me get it.” It turned out to be a book, one Bella had never read but Edward apparently loved and swore she would too. Edward was delighted with his gift, said he had been wanting to read it and couldn’t find it at the library. Angela, too, loved her gift. Her dark eyes were watery as she put the necklace on and hugged Bella. Bella took a picture of her wearing it.

     “I wanted you to have something to remember our friendship while you’re away at Yale.” Bella admitted.

     “That’s so sweet. You’re the best friend ever, Bells.” Angela hugged her again. “My present is nowhere near as good as yours.” It was a framed picture of the two of them. It had been less than a year since it was taken, but they still looked so young in comparison. Bella thought it was a good gift.

     She arrived home in a ridiculously good mood. She put Edward’s book on her bookshelf, and perfectly positioned the picture of her and Angela on her dresser. Bella really would miss Angela while she was at college. She couldn’t wait to go off to college herself. Freedom, not knowing anybody, not having any exes. It was going to be great, she just had to get there.


	24. Valentine's Day Breakup Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all my chapters have sucked lately, I'm really busy right now.

Nothing important happened until Alice and Rosalie’s wedding. The morning of, Charlie took Bella to buy a pair of heels. They weren’t terribly uncomfortable, and they looked nice. Bella decided to wear a little bit of makeup. Just lip gloss and mascara, but the effect was pretty. Charlie had insisted on at least a jacket since it was winter, so she ended up putting on a white bolero jacket she had never worn. It didn’t look half bad.

     Bella arrived 10 minutes before showtime. Edward was standing close to the door, apparently waiting for her. They sat down in the second row of seats. The music began playing. First out was Rosalie, looking more like a goddess than ever in her gown. Then the officiant, then some women Bella didn’t recognize. Then, a radiant Alice on the arm of Carlisle. Her outfit was just as quirky as Alice herself. The top half was a suit, the bottom half was a knee length dress. Bella thought it was absolutely beautiful.

     “I met my soon to be wife what seems like 100 years ago today. My first thought when I saw her was holy shit, I’m in love. She’s been the perfect partner through everything. Plus, she’s strong enough to deadlift me so that’s always a plus.” The audience laughed. “I’m going to keep this short and sweet, I promise. Rosie, baby, I’m super excited to spend the rest of my life with you.” Rosalie’s vows promised to love and protect Alice as long as they lived. The officiant pronounced them wives, and they shared a short, chaste kiss.

     Then a photographer took pictures. Bella assumed, since she was a guest, she would not be in any pictures. She assumed wrong. Alice beckoned her over. Alice must have seen the confused expression on Bella’s face.

     “You’re at our house 4 nights out of 7. You’re practically family at this point, y’know? Stand in front of Edward and act like you like each other.” After the pictures were done, they went to the reception hall.

     During Alice and Rosalie’s first dance, Edward asked her a question.

     “Since this is a wedding, would you want to dance with me?”

     “Just as friends, right?”

     “Of course.”

     “Hell yeah, dude.”

     They danced for a little. It was a lot of fun, even though Bella was 100 percent sure she looked like an idiot. Edward was a great dancer. During the more formal dances, Bella probably stepped on his feet about a million times. He didn’t seem to feel it, even though Bella was wearing heels. Weird.

     At 3:00, the newlyweds left and everyone else went home. It was a fun wedding, definitely worth the annoyance of dress shopping. Charlie asked how it went, Bella said it was great.

     Bella was hardcore dreading Valentine’s Day. The day of gross, disgusting love. It would be a great day to get back into dating, a lot of the boys in school were into her, but she wasn’t ready. It was going to suck.

     Walking into school on February 14th, Bella found out she was right. It was so, so gross. Straight people really do say gay people shouldn’t hold hands in public and then make out loud and sloppy and disgusting on school grounds. None of the teachers tried to stop it. There were too many couples and it was not worth it.

     Bella missed Jules. She was so, so tempted to call her and try to get back together. At lunch, Angela was calling her long distance boyfriend. Edward was at least single also. He didn’t appear to care.

     “I don’t think a high school romance is worth all the heartbreak. You date, go to different colleges, try to stay together, break up. Or someone gets pregnant.” He wasn’t wrong. The worst part of Valentine’s day was that Bella didn’t know if she would ever find someone. She was a strong woman who didn’t need a man (or woman), but being in a relationship felt good. She hated to say that she missed it. She hated even more to say she missed Jules still.

 


	25. Welcome to Shitstorm America

Bella was awake at 2: A.M on a Friday night. On the computer, playing the Sims 2. Charlie had gone to bed hours ago, so there was no chance of an interruption. Or so she thought.

     Her phone buzzed. 1 text. From… Jules. Weird. Bella unlocked her phone and read the text.

     JULES: u up

     BELLA: Yeah, why

     JULES: you are a beautiful amaizg person

    BELLA: Dude, we broke up.

    BELLA: Wait. Are you drunk?

    JULES: no

    JULES: anywray,., im goig to poke th dead bird on the sidewalkk  ., lov you,

    BELLA: You’re drunk as hell. Go sleep it off.

     JULES: can’t im not at my house n my rdie isn’t here

    Bella sighed. Fucking Christ, why was this her life. Bella dialed Jules and hoped she would pick up. Just because they had broken up didn’t mean Bella wanted her wandering into the road and dying.

     “Hey! I just was talking you to!”

     “Yeah, drunk ass. I know. Where are you?”

     “Mmm don’t know. Somewhere with grass. Grass is pretty. Trees are pretty. I love the nature. So pretty.” Jules sighed wistfully.

     “Are there any buildings where you are?”

     “One…”

     Bella had a hunch about where Jules was. She left a note for Charlie on the table in case he woke up, got into her truck, and drove to the bakery where Jules worked. Sure enough, she was there. After struggling for 10 minutes to get Jules into her truck, she was finally able to close the door to the passenger side and start driving.

     “Jules, you can’t just get drunk and walk around the road.”

     “Why not? ‘S fun.”

     “You could get hurt.”

     Jules became sullen all of a sudden. “You don’t care if I get hurt.”

     “I care. Why else would I pick your drunk ass up?”

     “You broke up with me. You made me so sad.”

     “You broke up with me, genius.”

     “I wouldn’t do that. ‘T would make me too sad.”

     “I’m taking you to your house.”

      “But I’m having so much fun!”

      Bella stifled a laugh. “Doing what?”

     “Sittin’. Sittin’ in the car with you and talkin about stuff.”

     “I wouldn’t call sitting in a car with your ex for thirty minutes fun.”

     “I only broke up with you because I have a,” Jules giggled. “’Big secret.”

     Jesus Christ. “Oh yeah? What’s the secret?” Bella rolled her eyes, expecting something silly.

     “I’m really a boy, did you know that?” What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Why the hell would Jules pick now to tell her that?

     “Like, you have a penis?” Bella needed information and she needed it _now_.

     Jules shook her head. “Like I don’t have a- don't have a penis and it makes me depressed.”

     “So you’re trans?”

     “Yeah, I guess.” Oh boy, was this going to be an awkward car ride.


End file.
